


Unsavoured Sweets

by Empress_Stick



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Stick/pseuds/Empress_Stick
Summary: I figured I should get around to writing fics and I feel Lylix/Felsithea is underappreciated so here we are. You have Kenji to blame for this. Also, this is more of just a loose for fun thing so no promises on how much this'll get updated.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Unsavoured Sweets

It wasn’t often Lysithea found herself alone in her family’s pastry shop, but today was an exception. Unlike usual, they wouldn’t be taking any new orders, and would only be selling the ones made in advance. There were few of those on this day, however, so Lysithea had decided to take the opportunity to do her monthly inspection ahead of time to make sure everything in the store was in order and to give employees the day off. Forcing them to come and do nothing was pointless, so she might as well give them a break. 

Hearing the ding of the bell behind her as someone entered the shop, she looked up from what she had been doing. “I’ll be right there!” She shouted, and left the back room, walking to the counter, and saw a man with black hair standing there, angular face looking down at the pastries behind the glass. “So, welcome to Ordelia Family Pastries. We’re not taking any additional orders today, did you have one already?” She said, reciting the normal slogan. Hopefully, she could make this quick and could get back to her inspection. Lysithea didn’t want to spend too much time here, she needed to get back to studying for her college courses. As she spoke, the man looked up at her, his orange eyes meeting hers. “No, it’s not my order at least. It’s for my brother’s fiance, they asked me to pick it up for them. Besides, I don’t like sweets anyway.” He said simply, tone plain and dripping of boredom. 

She frowned at what the man said.  _ How in the world did someone not like sweets? That sounds ridiculous.  _ Lysithea thought to herself. “Hmm? What on earth do you mean? Not liking sweets is like… Like not liking the ability to breathe!”  _ ‘Not liking the ability to breathe? What kind of simile was that? _ Now he was frowning at her, looking confused. “What are you blabbering on about? There’s hardly a connection between the two. One you need to live, the other is just plain unpleasant.” She gaped at him, at first thinking she must’ve misheard that. “U- Unpleasant? We are talking about the same thing yes? How could sweets possibly be unpleasant? They’re delicious, like a divine gift upon your tastebuds!”

He paused for a moment, giving her a look like he was silently judging her, then sighed. “You know what? Forget it, just ring me up so I can get the pastries and leave.” She looked away, annoyed, but nodded. “All right fine. And the name of the person who ordered it is…?” “Hmm? Oh, her name is Ingrid Galatea.” He said in the same bored voice as before.  _ Geez, this guy’s a total pain. _ She shook her head as she dug out the bag of sweets, placing it on the counter. “Well, that will be 7.99 total.” 

He paused for a second, looking at her as if expecting her to say it was a joke. “Wait, what? You’re saying  _ I’m _ supposed to pay for this? This has got to be a joke.” He said annoyed. She smiled smugly at him. “Well yes, who else is supposed to? It’s not like I’m giving out pastries for free.” The man cursed quietly, but dug out his wallet, placing a ten-dollar bill on the counter. “There, that good enough? You can keep the change, I’ll just have Glenn pay me back for it later.” 

She shrugged and accepted the money. “Before you go, what’s your name? I have to keep a log of everyone who picks up the orders so we can doublecheck some stranger didn’t steal them.” She said, sounding a bit accusatory. “I’m Felix, can I leave now?” The man said annoyed.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is it just Felix, or do you have a last name? If not I’m afraid I can’t give you the pastries. He groaned in frustration as he pinched his temples. “Come on, really? It’s Fraldarius, Felix Fraldarius. Is that all, or can I go? Geez, she never said it’d be this much of a pain.” Lysithea ignored him writing down the name and nodded absently. “Yes yes, you’re free to take it and go.” Felix grabbed the bag and left muttering to himself. “What a waste of time…”  _ Well, you’re certainly right about that. _ She thought bitterly, as she turned to go back to the back room and continue her inspection. “Now, where was I...?”


End file.
